Джувия Локсар
|mark location = Левое бедро |occupation = Маг |previous occupation = Маг S-класса |partner = Грей Фулбастер |previous partner = Лисанна Штраусс |team = |previous team = Команда Тенрю Команда Хвост Феи Команда Хвост Феи B 4 Элемента |base of operations = Первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи(бывшее) |status = Активный |relatives = Родители (Умерли), Бора(бывший парень) |counterpart = Джувия (Эдолас) |magic = Магия Воды Удар Унисона |manga debut = Глава 48 |anime debut = Эпизод 21 |japanese voice = |image gallery=yes }} Джувия Локсар(ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) - маг гильдии Хвост Феи, ранее Маг S-класса гильдии Фантом Лорд Внешность thumb|185px|left|Внешний вид Джувии в Х791 Джувия - молодая девушка с синими волосами, темно-синими глазами, бледной кожей и стройной фигурой. В своем первом появлении в серии, у нее были длинные, завитые на конце волосы; одета была в темно-синее длинное пальто с накидкой и прикрепленной к ней игрушкой от дождя "теру-теру-бозу". На голове носила цилиндрическую шапку. После того, как она вступила в Хвост Феи , Джувия сменила свой стиль основательно: она подстригла свои волосы и стала носить более открытую одежду. Однако, когда она услышала о том, что Грей из Эдоласа беспамятно влюблен в ее "двойника" , она решила вернуться к истоками: Джувия вновь отрастила свои волосы, надела темно-синее пальто; однако за место игрушки на накидке теперь красуется значок с эмблемой гильдии. Знак Хвоста Феи находится на левом бедре. Во время Великих Магических Игр, Джувия снова сменила прическу, теперь у неё длинные, волнистые волосы, красиво спадающие на плечи. Пальто приобрело сексуальный разрез на левой ноге, на головном уборе появилось украшение в виде бабочки. Личность thumb|200px|left|Одиночество Джувии Впервые Джувия показана бесстрастной и равнодушной, сама она ведет себя весьма отстранено от всех, включая членов гильдии Фантом Лорд. После присоединения к Хвосту Феи она становится более открытой, но все же у нее появляется явная одержимость ее возлюбленным Греем Фулбастером, в которого она влюбилась после их поединка, во время сражения Фантом Лорда с Хвостом Феи. Когда Меледи угрожает, что убьет Грея, Джувию переполняет невероятная ярость, она теряет самообладание, что пугает не только Меледи, но даже Эрзу. Кажется у Джувии еще есть мазохистские наклонности, так как в случае, если она совершает ошибку, то просит Грея отшлепать ее в качестве наказания, заявив, что это ее "хобби". thumb|Джувия жертвует собой ради Каны После вступления в Хвост Феи , Джувия проявляет заботу об членах своей новой гильдии. В ходе боев перед фестивалем "Фантазия", Джувия, попав в ловушку письмен вместе с Каной Альбероной по правилам письмен должна была бы сражаться с ней, но решила пожертвовать собой и ударила в один из висящих над городом громовых кристалла, зная, что получит мощный разряд молнии от кристалла, если разобьет его. Став частью Хвоста Феи, Джувия не испытывала страха или ненависти к бывшим своим "коллегам" из Фантом Лорда и поддерживала хорошие отношения с ними. Также Джувия немного стесняется своего тела, так как не любит принимать душ с другими девушками. Имея и так не мало странностей, Джувия еще к тому же часто обращается к себе в третьем лице и обладает весьма буйной фантазией, она часто фантазирует про взаимность со стороны Грея, а также на почве ревности она часто представляет себе различные развратные сцены с участием Грея и других девушек (в основном Люси, которую она чаще всего назывет "Соперница"). Так же увидев Джувию, Лион Бастия, похоже, влюбился в неё, даже хотел заключить пари с Греем, в результате которого Джувия бы перешла в их гильдию, но пари он не выиграл. Так же известно, что Сильвер( Отец Грея) считает Джувию девушкой Грея. История thumb|left|Джувия делает Теру-Теру-Бозу Джувия родилась в Х767 году и провела свое детство в стороне от других детей и друзей так как куда бы она не пошла бы, ее все время сопровождал дождь и пасмурная погода которая навивала тоску и грусть на остальных. Она делает куклу Теру-Теру-Бозу чтобы остановить дождь но это лишь привело к тому, что ее стали дразнить. thumb|Жозе предлагает Джувии вступить в Фантом Лорд Когда Джувия выросла и стала слушать, что говорят люди она поняла, что ее дождь вгоняет всех в тоску также она имела отношения с Борой, но тот разорвал с ней отношения, так как не мог более терпеть постоянный дождь и пасмурную погоду когда она рядом. В конце концов Джувию приняли в гильдию Фантом Лорд где она стала одной из четырех элементов в элитной команде Фантом Лорда - 4 Элемента. Арки Арка Фантом Лорд Джувия захватила Люси Хартфилию вместе с Солом . Сражалась против Грейя Фуллбастера но потерпела поражение . Арка Райская Башня Защитила лодку с друзьями Эрзы , и соогильдийцами при Эфирионе и рассвете Райской Башни . Арка Феи против Фей Участвовала в конкурсе красоты Хвоста Феи , и окаменела из-за Эвергрин вместе с другими девушками . Выбравшись вместе с остальными девушками , пожертвовала собой ради Каны Альбероны , для того , что-бы не сражаться с другом . Арка Орасьон Сейс Арка Эдолас В этой арке Джувия (как и множество других членов "Хвоста Феи") стала частью огромного кристала, из которого король Фауст хочет выкачать волшебную силу. Вместо земной Джувии мы видим Эдо-Джувию, которая является противоположной Джувии с Земли. После возвращения на Землю, Джувия узнает от Хэппи, что "в Эдоласе есть Грей, который ухлестывает за Джувией", и девушка очень расстраивается. Арка Дафна Вместе с Греем использует Удар Унисона чем уничтожила много врагов Арка Остров Тенрю Участвует в Экзамене на звание Мага S-класса (старший волшебник ) , проигрывает Эрзе Скарлет. Сражается против Сердца Гримора. И пропадает на семь лет вместе с Командой Тенрю. Арка Х791 Она как и остальные возвращается с острова Тенрю . Арка Ключ к Звёздному Небу Помогает разгадывать загадку "Ключа от Звездного Неба " . Арка Великие Магические Игры Участвовала в BMИ. Участвовала в первом раунде "Прятки",но из-за члена "Хвоста Ворона" заняла 7 место .Позже приняла участие в 4 соревновании "Подводные битвы" , заняла 3-е место из-за Минервы. Сражалась с Греем против Леона Бастии и Шерии Бленди. Арка Деревня Солнца Арка Тартарос Вместе с остальными начала сражение с демонами . Была остановлена с остальными "Алегрии " . Но вместе с остальными была спасена Люси Сердоболией . Побеждает Ки-Су, тем самым останавливает Операцию "Лик". Магия и Способности frame|Джувия использует Магию Воды Магия Воды (水流, ウォーター, Wōtā): Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 17 control, and manipulate water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 12 She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 6 or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 18 Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and Magical attacks to pass through her without harming her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 20-21 Her Magic power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 2-8 *'Водяное тело': У Джувии есть способность превращать своё тело в воду, которое может защитить её от физических атак. Но, видимо это и есть её тело, так как при атаке Ледяного Копья Грея Фуллбастера, атака как и ожидалось прошла сквозь её тело без каких-либо преднамерений защитить себя.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 20 В итоге утверждают что её тело и есть сама вода, но неизвестно действительно ли это так.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 21 (Без названия) *'Водяные пузыри': У Джувии имеется способность создавать пузыри из воды, которые могут использоваться как сосуды с воздухом. Он может носиться разными людьми и размер пузыря регулирует Джувия. Он может использоваться в течении долгого времени, например, под водой, где требуется очень много кислорода чтобы дышать. Джувия использует их для команды Нацу, когда им нужно было пробраться в Райскую Твердыню под водой.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 12 (Без названия) thumb|200px|Водяные ножи *'Водяные ножи' (水流斬破, ウォータースライサー, Wōtā Suraisā): Джувия создаёт единую волну из нескольких лезвий, которые напоминают косы и могут использоваться как оружие. Огромное давление, которое исходит от лезвий достаточно мощное и может разрезать всё с чем столкнётся, например, когда Джувия пыталась атаковать Грея, но вместо этого разрезала каменный столб на куски.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 22 *'Water Cane ' (水流烈鞭, ウォーターカーネ, Wōtā Kāne): Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 7 *'Water Dome' (ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): Juvia creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 *'Water Jigsaw '(水流激鋸, ウォータージグソー, Wōtā Jigusō): Juvia may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resemble Water Slicer. It is a short-ranged attack directed against a single opponent. Juvia, while under Vidaldus Taka's influence, utilized this spell while fighting Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 12-13 thumb|200px|Водяная тюрьма *'Водяная тюрьма' (水流拘束, ウォーターロック, Wōtā Rokku): Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Gray Fullbuster employed his own Magic to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 17-18 *'Water Nebula' (水流昇霞, ウォーターネブラ, Wōtā Nebura): Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent. *'Water Force': Juvia faces the palm of her left hand towards the opponent and swipes it back, making the water take the form of a circumference that pushes the target away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 3-4 (Unnamed) *'Water Punch': Juvia accumulates water under high pressure and surrounds her fist, then attacks the opponent with great force. This short-ranged attack is directed against a single opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 6 (Unnamed) *'Water Kick': Juvia attacks her opponent by infusing her leg with water and delivering a kick.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 13 *'Sierra' (シエラァ Shierā): A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/boil, this being to a temperature which Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze at first. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 2-3 *'Water Beam': Juvia places both of her hands together and jets a high-pressured beam of water towards her opponent. Juvia utilized this spell while emotionally flustered, which in turn, caused her beam of water to boil up and scald Gray Fullbuster.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 25 (Unnamed) *'Double Wave': Juvia swipes both of her hands towards each other, her right hand over her left hand, creating two waves that come at the target from both sides, engulfing the opponent in water and restraining their movements.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 7 (Unnamed) *'Water Rush': Juvia moves with great speed toward the opponent, which produces a heavy pressure of water used to damage the opponent. This spell can be seen during Juvia and Meredy's battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 16 (Unnamed) *'Whirlpool': Juvia moves her clenched fist forward like a punch and creates a whirlpool of water, which surrounds the opponent in a whirl before blowing them away with tremendous speed. This attack is long-ranged and can be directed against a single opponent. (Unnamed) *'Water Cyclone' (水流台風, ウォーターサイクロン, Wōtā Saikuron): Juvia casts a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone. Juvia utilized this spell during Naval Battle and appeared to be strong enough to match an attack by Aquarius, one of Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 6-7 *'Wings of Love' (愛の翼 Ai no Tsubasa): Juvia creates a vicious whirlpool which pushes the opponent away with great force. Juvia acquired this spell after her Second Origin has released, which she utilized in the Naval Battle event to eliminate most of the competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 11 thumb|200px|Джувия и Люси используют Унисон Унисон (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): Juvia possesses the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their Magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 15-17 She has also performed it with Gray in the anime adaptation, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents. Conjuring Rain: Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it,Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 57, Page 14 the rain appearing to merely be dictated by her emotional state.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 57, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 228, Pages 32-33 Breathing Underwater: Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater, as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 79, Page 13 Интересные Факты Цитаты *(To Gray Fullbuster about Lucy Heartfilia) ''"A rival in love, Juvia cannot forgive this, Juvia will not forgive Lucy!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 26 *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"Lucy-san ... Juvia doesn't want to hurt her nakama ... Although it's a little presumptuous of me to call you are after all you are my rival in love ... Juvia has truly come to love Fairy Tail ...it seem so friendly .. so fun...so warm...as though even if it's raining outside in the guild the sun is always shining...just when Juvia thought she was finally starting to get along with everyone ... but it look like Juvia can only bring sadness..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 8-10 * (To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"What's this, rain is falling down from Juvia's eyes?"''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 37 *(To Cana Alberona) ''"Juvia just... wanted to.. make you all... accept her.. as a true member of Fairy Tail. Juvia loves you guys!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Page 18 *(To Gray Fullbuster) ''"Gray-sama you haven't been unfaithful, have you?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"Juvia will defeat you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 3 *(To Meredy) ''"Although we may defeat our enemies, the Mages of Fairy Tail would never take their lives!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 7 *(To Meredy) ''"Juvia lives for the ones that she love! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 15 Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Juvia Lockser Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Фантом Лорда Категория:4 Элемента Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Перевод